You Think I Don't Know My Own Boyfriend?
by meltedhappiness
Summary: George has always wanted his brother to have the best. So, he put Fred's girlfriend to the official test.


Summary: George has always wanted his brother to have the best. So, he put Fred's girlfriend to the official test.

Author's Note: Thought I would write a little twin fun! I would normally put Fred with Angelina in a story I wrote, but it didn't seem fitting to have her in the plot, so I came up with an OC. I've never been too serious with Fred and Angelina, so hopefully you'll like my OC, Sarah. I'm very sorry for the sake of canon, but Fred didn't die in this story. Enjoy, read, and review:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>It still came as a shock whenever Sarah realized that she was dating a Weasley, a twin, and a prankster. Of course, it was all in the same person. Fred Weasley was his name, a name most people knew, and most people never forgot it. The story of how they become girlfriend and boyfriend wasn't itself very exciting, but each day onwards brought something completely new, often times dangerous.<p>

Sarah had been a year younger than Fred in Hogwarts and in Ravenclaw house, so they never really talked. However, she met Fred when her best friend, Verity, got a job at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Sarah had heard the great tales of the store and its creators, but she never had much to do with the twins, despite being a bit mischievous herself.

When Fred had asked her out with neon, color changing flowers, Sarah was baffled, but flattered. They had been going strong for a few months, but it seemed George hadn't warmed up to her as much as the other brothers had. Ginny had mostly approved of Sarah, as well. Sure, George and Sarah were chummy, but there was the sneaking suspicion that he didn't think Sarah was good enough for his brother.

All of that would change when Sarah walked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes on December 31st of 1999. Shivering and tired, all she wanted to do was see Fred. And when a smiling, redheaded, sexy 21-year-old greeting her with a "Hey love," showed up, Sarah was relieved. Kind of.

* * *

><p>George smiled at her expression. She had no idea who she was talking to right now. Okay, so, George knew Sarah was a nice girl. He was sure she would go far in life and probably not break Fred's heart. But, she was still a girlfriend of Fred's and she needed to be put to the test. Angelina was the only other girl who had ever passed the test. The test was pretty much seeing if Sarah could honestly identify who Fred was. And George wouldn't make it easy. If he were going to see if Sarah was worthy, she would be dealing with someone who was awfully good at pretending to be Fred.<p>

Sarah walked into the shop, nose cherry red, wrapped in a huge white coat, and her neck was adorned with a flashing scarf, courtesy of Fred.

George walked up to her, easily posing as Fred.

"Hey love, how's the weather?" He asked.

She smiled at him a bit and said, "Darling, what are you playing at?"

Hmm. That stumped George. She had used an endearment, but did she see through him?

"Just asking you how cold it was."

"And again, what are you playing at?"

"Not sure what you mean, babe."

"You think I don't know my own boyfriend? What are you up to?"

Well, that was a trick question. Sarah might have thought that George was Fred, but he was acting weird. Or she was playing along? This was a little bit trickier than previously thought.

"I'm not playing at anything."

George decided to keep it simple.

"Let me rephrase that. You think I don't know my own boyfriend, _George? _You definitely aren't him," Sarah said, smirking.

"Oh."

"Surprised? You don't sound anything like Fred. Well, maybe a little, but you don't look like him all that much."

George laughed, "Yeah, okay."

"Was this like a 'Is Fred's Girlfriend Worthy?' test?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Did I pass?"

"Yeah, definitely. Sorry, I doubted you, Sarah."

"No worries, George, you're just looking out for him."

"I guess you're a keeper."

"You won't be getting rid of me anytime soon."

"And if we fire Verity?"

"You won't be getting rid of me anytime soon," she repeated.

"I guess not."

"Well, it's all right, I mean, if you went out with Verity, I might Polyjuice myself and try the same thing. Though it technically wouldn't be the same."

He laughed, "Guess I won't be asking out Verity."

"What? Were you going to?"

"Nah, just messing with you."

"Ahah, well, do you know where I can find the right twin?" Sarah said, teasingly.

"Somewhere in the back, and, uh, Sarah, be sure to tell him that George says you're a keeper."

Sarah smiled, the approval of both twins was something that most people craved; it was something most people didn't often get.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that! It was just a short something I had an idea about:) Please review, constructive criticism is well appreciated:)<p> 


End file.
